The disclosure relates to large waste bags or dumpster bags.
Several forms of dumpster bags have been sold commercially. One example is in International Application No. WO2007/108833A2, entitled “Bulk Material Handling System and Apparatus, published Sep. 27, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety as if set forth at length. An example of such a bag is seen in FIG. 3. As is discussed below, to hold its open form, this bag includes PVC pipe rim stays and sewn-in corner stay panels. Another bag has a generally rectangular planform wherein right angle corners are replaced by flat panels forming a near-rectangular octagon. Another bag is shown in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/745,938, filed Dec. 26, 2012, and entitled “Waste Bag and Assembly Methods” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/141,267, filed Dec. 26, 2013, and entitled “Waste Bag and Assembly Methods”, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties as if set forth at length.
Each of these exemplary bags has eight lifting/carry/securing/dumping loops: four top; and four bottom at or near the respective corners of the rectangular footprint. Typically, the upper four loops may be simultaneously used to lift whereas the lower four are dedicated to tie-down securing and dumping. For example, the upper four loops may be hooked to a hoist to lift a full bag into a metal dumpster or to another dump location. The hoist may be disconnected from those four and connected to an adjacent pair of the lower loops. The hoist may then use those two lower loops to invert and dump the bag contents.